She Still Won't Love You!
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Even after getting beaten to a pulp by Brick, Dexter still won't give up on Blossom that easily. He'll do almost anything to claim her as his. The question is: What will he do? How will he do it? Sequel of 'My Blossom'.


Hello everybody! I'm back!

This is sort of a sequel to 'My Blossom'. So, I recommend that you go and read that one first.

I will be writing in more than one person's POV, unlike last time where I used only Brick's.

I do not own Blossom, Brick or Dexter!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Brick

It's the most dreaded day of the whole week. Monday! Ugh, my suspension has ended which means I have to attend school. Ah, the horror! No, I'm not being over dramatic if that's what you're thinking. School is super boring!

Speaking of school, I wonder if Dexter's been bothering my gorgeous girlfriend while I've been absent. Probably not. I beat the tar out of him last time. He cut off Blossom's beautiful soft, silky hair!

In case you didn't know, Dexter is an absolute creep! He's got spiky orange hair, big black glasses and always has a giant white coat on. He's the nerdiest nerd in the whole world! No, I'm still not being dramatic.

Blossom is my beautiful girlfriend. She has silky waist length orange hair and pale pink eyes. She's the nicest person you'll ever meet.

Her silky orange hair.

Her silky hair.

Her hair.

Hair.

Hair!

That bastard cut off her hair!

Now that I think about it, the chances of him getting rid of it are very slim. Just thinking about this makes my blood boil! I'm gonna kill him! No, I'm still not being over dramatic if that what you're still thinking. How would you feel if some weirdo cut off your lovers hair? I'd go ballistic! No one touches my girl and gets away with it!

Okay, let's calm down. I'm at Blossom's house already.

I walk up the driveway of my girlfriend's home and knock on her front door. After a couple seconds it opens, revealing my adorable Blossom.

"Morning!" She shouts happily. She's way more energetic than the last time I picked her up. I'm so glad.

"Morning Blossom!" I smile at her. I then lean in to give her a passionate kiss which she returns after a few seconds. We eventually break the kiss.

"Let's get to the bus stop! Don't want to miss it!" She says running away.

"Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

Blossom

Brick and I arrived at school after a short bus ride. I'm so glad it was short though. The bus driver is so mean! He the meanest person alive right now!

Just to let You know, I'm not being dramatic like my boyfriend always is.

I walk into the school building and part ways with Brick. Our lockers are in completely different areas of the school. I happily stroll over to my locker and enter my code. I grab the books I need for my first lesson and head to form.

As I walk into the classroom I see Brick sitting in the back. He beckons me over. I take the seat beside him.

The teacher starts marking the roll, eventually stopping at Dexters name. Ugh, just thinking about him gives me the creeps. He's a stalker I tell you! He follows me everywhere! I reckon he peeps at me while I'm in the bathroom too! Don't ask me how though. No, I'm definitely not being dramatic.

Suddenly the classroom door opens. Dexter walks in. I begin to feel attracted to him for some reason. This is making me sick.

I hear whispers from girls from around the whole room.

"Wow, is it just me or does Dexter look handsome today?"

"It's not just you, he is handsome."

"Did he do something to his hair?"

"Who cares about that? I wouldn't mind dating him."

"Neither would I."

Okay, this is starting to creep me out. Why on Earth is Dexter so attractive today? Maybe I'm just tired.

"You're late Dexter. Please take a seat." The teacher instructs him. He seats himself next to a girl and they start a normal conversation.

After ten minutes of form, the bell rings. Brick and I rush to our first class, math. During the first half of the day, I start to get more and more dizzy. Am I sick? Hope not.

I meet up with Brick and we sit down and eat lunch our yummy food. My head then begins to pound.

"Brick, I feel really dizzy right now." I say, rubbing my temples. He looks at me worrily. He lifts his hand up to my forehead.

"Blossom, you're burning up!" He says anxiously. I then see Dexter walk pass. I suddenly feel like I'm in love with him. I race over the where he was standing.

"Dexter! I'm in love with you! Please be my boyfriend!" I beg.

"Of course! I love you too my sweet Blossom." He accepts. We link our arms together and and start walking into the school building.

* * *

Brick

I stood there frozen. Did Blossom just asked out Dexter? My Blossom! How could be happening? I though she loved me!

I take a few steps forward and accidentally step on something hard. I look down and find an old brown book. It was called 'Potions That Help You Get Your Way'.

I notice a bookmark sticking out of the pages. Opening the book to where it was marked, I examine the old piece of material. It has Dexter written on it! So this is his book. Wonder what he wants with something like this.

The title of the marked page was 'Love Potion'. Love potion? This is what he's using to force Blossom to love him isn't it? Oh that bastard, I'm gonna kill him!

I read the first paragraph.

'Felling lonely? Well this is the answer to your problem! With this potion, you can make every person of the opposite gender like you. If you add a small amount of a person's DNA, than they will fall head over heals for you.'

I sigh in relief. So Blossom still does love me, she's just under a spell. I was getting a bit worried for a second.

As for the science nerd, I'm gonna beat him at his own game. It's time for a little experiment.

* * *

Dexter

Blossom, my beautiful angel, was clinging to my arm. Now this is more like it. I get her all to myself. Her annoying boyfriend won't bother us anymore.

"Blossom my love, the bell has rung which means it's time for class again. I'll see you during science." I informed my girlfriend.

"Okay." She says sadly. I smirk.

"I'll miss you." I kiss the tip of her cute little nose.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She grins at me. We head to our individual classes. I stick my hands into my coat pockets. Wait a minute. Where's my book? Oh no! I couldn't have possibly lost it! This is bad! What if someone's taken it? I start to panic.

"Go to class right now young man!" A teacher ordered. I had no choice but to obey. I couldn't ruin my excellent reputation. All the teachers loved me.

I sigh. Off to English. So boring. Science is my forte.

* * *

Brick

I'm in the science lab making the love potion. I already gathered all the necessary ingredients to make it.

Just a little bit of that and a little bit of this. It's almost done. I just need one more thing. Blossom's DNA. I pull her hair brush out of my bag. Don't asked me how I got this.

Pulling some of the hair off of the brush and throwing it into the potion was a piece of cake.

The book then says to wait for at least thirty seconds before using it. Thirty seconds past and I gently rub the liquid onto my skin. It smelt exactly like Blossom's hair.

Walking out of the lab, I head to the science lab on the top floor for the last lesson of the day. Science. I share it with Blossom and the dork. This will be interesting.

* * *

Blossom

I sat in science impatiently for my love. I got to class early because I was a bit too eager to see him.

Oh that Dexter, I love him so much!

Wait a minute, there's something wrong with that sentence. It's like I don't even mean it, but I do. Don't I?

The door opens and Dexter walks in.

"Hello Blossy!" He exclaims.

"Hi!" I say. The lab starts filling up with many students. The last person that comes in is Brick. It's kinds weird, but I feel like we're connected in some way. I start to feel dizzy, like earlier this morning. I then instantly fall in love with Brick. I wave him over. Let me tell you this, Dexter didn't look too happy at all.

"Hello my little angel." He greeted me, ginning like a maniac. The rest of the lesson was like any other.

* * *

Brick

Blossom and I exited the the lab and I escorted her to her locker. I didn't need to go to mine. We were having a great time when the nerd had to show up. Why is he so annoying?

"You won't get away with this you hear me!" He yelled.

"Whatever." I said back, irritating him even more. He then smirked. Wasn't expecting that.

"I can just use more of the potion. Blossom can't possibly resist!" He sprayed himself with the red liquid. We both looked at Blossom, but she didn't do anything.

"Was there a purpose for doing that?" She asked. I smirked proudly, knowing that I had won.

"This is outrageous! I won't forget this! Blossom will be mine one way or the other you hear me?" He roared. I just laughed. He stormed away. Serves him right!

* * *

Blossom

Brick walked me home, we decided to not take the bus today. Today was a big blur to me. I don't remember anything at all.

"Brick, what happened today?" I asked.

"If you're asking that then it probably means that you're back to normal, that's good." He said happily. I became confused. What did he mean by 'back to normal'?

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, tell me!" I yelled getting impatient.

"No."

"Brick!"

"Okay, let's just say I got to keep what truly belongs to me." He said grinning. That didn't make any sense. What did he get to keep?

* * *

It's done! Hooray! Hope you liked it.

Answer me these questions.

Who was more dramatic? Brick or Blossom

Who was more romantic? Brick or Dexter

Is Dexter really that smart?

Is school really that boring like Brick says?

Bye Bye! XD


End file.
